Soul Eater Shuffle
by Amber Lehcar
Summary: Drabbles written for the heck of it.  Pairings: SoulXMaka, Black*StarXTsubaki, and KidXCrona!Female.
1. Fluff

**(_Prompt_: Place your playlist of songs on shuffle. Press [PLAY]. Each song that comes up, use it as the title of a drabble. The drabbles do not have to pertain to the lyrics but it has to pertain to something reflecting the title. Drabbles are to be no more than 200 words. Create 3 sets of drabbles for each pairing you ship: One Fluff, One Angst, One Kink.)**

**I found that these little drabbles help with writer's block~! And I read one for Soul Eater once and thought it'd be fun to do my own! Rated M for the last chapter (Dunno how I'm gonna write it! T^T). Enjoy and review, please. I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**May I by Trading Yesterday **(Word Count: 155) Kid X Crona (female)

Crona, there are so many things I'd like to do. But being the gentleman I am, I feel I must ask before I do any of the things I'd like to. So if you'd bear with me, I'll reveal to you all that I must ask of you. May I have a chat with you? May I help you find your way? May I walk with you? May I encourage you? May I be your friend? May I comfort you? May I laugh with you? May I see you smile? May I be your shield? May I fight for you? May I lift you up? May I wipe away your tears? May I take your hand? May I dance with you? May I hold you? May I kiss you? May I give you what your heart needs most? May I love you? May I be your one and only? May I spend eternity with you?

* * *

**Heroes and Thieves by Vanessa Carlton **(Word Count: 176) Black Star X Tsubaki

There are days they argue. It only makes sense considering how stubborn he can be when she tries to make him see the error of his ways. And yet, the arguments never last long. Unlike Soul and Maka, Black Star and Tsubaki don't leave the room to cool off. One of them gives in and apologizes before feelings are hurt. They're relationship is stable. Platonic and stable. Or at least it's supposed to be.

Tsubaki believes that things would be much more complicated and awkward if she were to admit that her feelings for her meister are not what friends have for each other. Especially since they share the same room. It's not like it was on purpose! There's only one bedroom in their apartment! But as he's busy playing the hero on the battlefield, she can't help but think he's stolen her heart. She watches him sadly as he boasts about how someday he will surpass the gods. She wonders if someday he'll boast about having her as a girlfriend in much the same way.

* * *

**In My Heart by My Favorite Highway **(Word Count: 179) Soul X Maka

"So… your first mission without me tomorrow…" she said sadly to the new Death Scythe. Maka looked to her partner. "You better come back in one piece or I'll kill you myself!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep it down, will you? I'll be back, safe and sound. You worry way too much," Soul answered. He looked to his girlfriend, suddenly embarrassed. "So… you gonna miss me?" She nodded vigorously as she pulled him in for a hug. "You know… I'd say the same… Except, you're always with me." She looked up to him in confusion. "I mean… Gah, forget it, I'm no good at this sort of thing."

"What are you talking about?" Maka asked. "Just say whatever it is. You can tell me anything."

He sighed. "Well, I mean… you're always in my heart. So I'm never really without you…" She started laughing at him. "See? I knew it would sound stupid!"

"No, it's just weird to hear you say something like that," she answered with a smile. "I like it though. I like knowing I'm always in your heart."


	2. Angst

**Ugh, these are more fluff than angst! Grr... And what's worse is that the next chapter is the kink one... *shudders* I don't own Soul Eater or any of these songs.**

**

* * *

**

**One Day by Trading Yesterday** (Word Count: 167) Black Star X Tsubaki

"Black Star, aside from wanting to surpass the gods, what else do you want to do with your life?" Tsubaki asked at dinner one night. The boy gave her a look that asked her to elaborate. "Well… such as… I myself… would like to be a bride someday…" she whispered embarrassedly.

"A family? I… don't think that kind of life is for me…" Black Star answered sadly. "I mean, I don't have a father figure. I'd be a horrible dad! My kid would probably hate me. And besides, I can't think of any girl who would be able to put up with me for life."

Tsubaki giggled. "I put up with you, don't I?" Suddenly, she became mortified. "What I mean is, that if I can put up with you then that means there must be someone else out there who can as well!" she explained, completely embarrassed. "You'll find her… one day…"

Her meister gave her a cheesy grin. "_I think… I already have…"_ he thought.

**

* * *

**

**You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson** (Word Count: 200) Soul X Maka

Maka ran, ignoring her father's cries for her to come back to him. The woman clinging to his arm tried to quiet him. "I hate him," the scythe meister muttered to herself, "I really hate him…" Not really sure where she was going, she came to a fountain in the middle of the city. "Why… why does he have to lie all the time?" She began to cry. Why did she let herself feel this bad? Why did she try to believe that her womanizing father could really change?

Soul, knowing something would go wrong (considering she was going to see her father, it was bound to happen), went looking for his meister. He found her sitting on the ledge of the fountain, hunched over while crying. "You okay?" he asked, placing a hand on her back comfortingly. She quickly turned to him and threw her arms around him.

"He… he'd promised to stop… he promised…" she sobbed. He held her close. "Why? Why do I choose to believe in him?"

"I dunno," Soul answered. "Just don't give up on all guys. We're not all that bad." She looked up at him with a warm smile, glad he found her.

**

* * *

**

**Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer** (Word Count: 200) Kid X Crona

Crona's head began to bob, her body telling her to sleep while her mind told her to remain awake. She couldn't fall asleep in the middle of a study session with Kid. That would be rude. But she wasn't sleeping lately. Her nightmares were keeping her up. All involved Medusa taking her from her new home. Some involved her horrid mother harming her friends, especially the boy before her. Even now, as she drifted off to sleep, she could see those terrifying eyes glow in the dark behind her eyelids.

"Crona?" Kid asked, making her jump. "Are you all right?" She'd been out of it for a while. He wanted to comfort her, knowing that her mother's memory haunted her. He wanted to be close to her, wanted her to know how he felt about her. But, he was afraid of frightening her.

"I-It's… M-Medusa-sama… I…" A mixture of fear and exhaustion made her begin to cry. "I… don't know how to get away…" she whimpered.

Holding her close, the shinigami whispered in her ear, "Kiss me?" Fear flickered in her eyes for a moment before he closed the gap between them. Fear changed to happiness as her eyes closed.


	3. Kink

**Okay, so it's not super lemony, but lemony enough that I want to hit my head against the wall while chanting "I can't believe I wrote that" repeatedly. I'm going to go sulk in a corner now, so enjoy if you must. I don't own Soul Eater or any of these songs.**

* * *

**Between You and I by Every Avenue** (Word Count: 154) Soul X Maka

The two panted loudly, the scent of their activities lingering in the air. Soul untangled himself from his meister, and his sweat-drenched back hit cool sheets. "Screw Soul Resonance," he managed to say between breaths. "I've never felt this close to you before." He pulled her to his chest and started fingering through her slightly damp hair.

"Just between you and I," she breathed while poking his chest, "this is my favorite place in the whole world… Right here…" She yawned, feeling sleep overtake her. "I can't imagine being anywhere else but here right now…" Maka hummed happily before falling asleep.

He stared at her for a while. She really was beautiful despite how much he teased her about her body. He smirked with pride at what she had said. Her favorite place was here in his arms. It was his favorite place for her as well. And he hoped she'd stay there forever…

* * *

**1000 Miles by Vanessa Carlton** (Word Count: 200) Black Star X Tsubaki

Fumbling with her keys, Tsubaki sighed. She was home at last. Being so far away from her boyfriend for so long was almost painful. Finally opening the door, the weapon smelled smoke. Something was burning! Nothing in the kitchen or living room. Nothing in the bathroom. The bedroom? And where was Black Star all this time?

Throwing open the door, she found that the source of the smell came from candles being burned. Black Star was having difficulties lighting one of said candles. He looked at her like a little boy caught trying to steal cookies from the cookie jar. "Crap, you weren't supposed to get here yet!" he said, slapping his forehead.

"Black Star, what is all of this?" she asked, motioning to the candles and the rose petals on the bed.

"I planned this whole big romantic evening with every cliché in the book. Cause Soul said that girls like stuff like guys being sweet and romantic," he explained. She smiled at him and how sweet he could be. "So, are you gonna undress already or am I gonna have to do it for you?" And yet somehow she'd walk a thousand miles just to be with him.

* * *

**First Time by Lifehouse** (Word Count: 200) Kid X Crona

How did it get to this? He was unbuttoning her collar and she didn't care so long as he kept his mouth mashed to hers. He placed a hand on her chest, making her gasp. A slick appendage took that moment to slip inside her mouth. The feel of his tongue in her mouth was distracting enough that she didn't notice as he removed her dress.

She found all the feelings foreign, confusing, yet wonderful at the same time. She whined a bit when he pulled away from her mouth, but then moaned as he trailed kisses down her neck and chest. How could his lips leave such an insane, burning sensation on every inch of skin they touch? Not sure of what she was doing anymore, she tugged at his shirt, silently demanding that she not be the only one undressing. He chuckled softly while complying with her request.

With the two finally left in their underwear, Kid asked Crona, "You sure you want to continue? It'll be your first time." She nodded, not wanting this to end. He tugged on her panties and whispered, "I'm warning you, it'll hurt a little…"

"HUH?" It was too late to object.


End file.
